1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetics containing oily components (unctuous agents) such as hydrocarbon oils, higher alcohols, ethers, ester oils, glyceride oils, natural plant oils, fluorine-containing unctuous agents, ultraviolet absorbers, lipophilic surfactants, silicone oils, silicone resins, silicone waxes and oily gelling agents have conventionally been used for the purposes of obtaining a protection effect, softening effect, smoothing effect and moisturizing effect and the like on the skin. However, these types of cosmetics suffer from drawbacks, including spreading difficulties, stickiness, greasiness and an oily film feeling. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose cosmetics containing a composition composed of an unctuous agent and a cross-linked organopolysiloxane obtained by performing an addition polymerization between an organohydrogenpolysiloxane and an organopolysiloxane. These cosmetics are able to largely address the drawbacks listed above, but there are problems in that, if the unctuous agent volatilizes during application to the skin, the cosmetics become difficult to spread and the silkiness then deteriorates.
In addition, there are problems in that, following application to the skin, makeup cosmetics change their cosmetic properties over time as a result of the sebum secreted from the skin. In other words, the cosmetics lose their adhesion to the area of skin to which they have been applied as a result of the sebum, and become more readily transferable to other areas of the skin or clothing upon contact with such other areas of the skin or clothing. Further, sebum tends to change the color of the cosmetics, and also causes an increase in the shine of the cosmetics. Accordingly, for example, Patent Document 3 proposes to mix sebum-absorbing powders into makeup cosmetics. However, the sebum remains adsorbed to the surface of these powders, or to become absorbed in the spaces between powders, and because the sebum is not absorbed into the interior of the powders, the amount of sebum absorbed by the powders is not large, meaning that the effect of the powders in preventing discoloration or shine of the cosmetics is inadequate.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,252    Patent Document 2: US 2004/0234477 A1    Patent Document 3: WO 97/04737 A1